


[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（三）

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]坠入爱河的倒计时 [2]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（三）

7

“乖一点。”  
光一说着，再一次将自己硬挺的性器塞入那湿滑软热的甬道里。身下的人一个劲儿想要逃走，扭着身子希望能远离光一。光一当然不会容许这样的事情发生。他手上一用力，便将那人拉得与自己更近。他的性器几乎完全被吞入，滋味是蚀骨的销魂。光一沉溺其中，一面振腰更加频繁，一面伸手去揉那人饱满的胸脯。  
“求……求你，光一，我求求你……不，不要……啊！不要了！”  
那人绝望又凄厉的哭喊让光一感到厌烦。他伸出一只手捂住了那张嘴，抽插地更快。那人再也说不出什么了，只有被压制的尖叫与含混的哭泣，以及不断的颤抖。  
光一不记得自己射了几次。而那人被他翻来覆去地操干，后颈也被咬得血腥一片。连续的射精以及成结消耗了光一全部的体力，最后他抱着那人昏昏沉沉地睡去。那人拼命蜷着身子，试图保护自己。可他被困在了光一怀里，只能颤抖与抽泣，像一只受到巨大惊吓的小兽。  
“你怎么能这样……”光一听见那人说。

8

又是这个梦，自从标记之后，光一就经常做这个梦。他睁眼后就陷入新的烦躁。那天晚上的事情，他根本没有印象。只是这段梦总会不时闪现，主人公有那么些像剛，光一便不知事实就是如此还是一切都是他凭空臆想出来的。  
自己应该没这么狂野吧，堂本光一有点不好意思地把头埋进被子里磨蹭了几分钟，忽然注意到腿间触感似乎有一些奇怪。  
糟糕，不会是……光一暗叫不妙。他刚开始想怎么处理才能掩人耳目，那边房门就被人敲响了。  
吉田站在门外问：“少爷，请问您醒了吗？”  
光一不想回答，又怕是有急事，只好含含糊糊应了一声。吉田听见了，又问：“请问我方便进来吗？”  
被子挡着应该看不见，光一想，让吉田进来了房间。  
“少爷，”吉田看着光一手忙脚乱地套睡袍，面上波澜不惊，“太太那里，请您去一趟。”  
“他怎么了？”光一心里咯噔一下，有些不太好的预感。  
剛在工作室忙到大半夜才回家，睡下后噩梦不断，早上吐了两次还一直发冷汗，实在撑不住了再请吉田喊了家庭医生来——堂岛现在人在横滨参加医学会议，赶不过来。  
光一跟着吉田进了剛的房间。他有些急切地来到剛的床边，看着这个身形瘦弱的人像个孩子蜷缩在床上——胳膊抵着肚子，双眼紧闭，满头满脸都是汗。他心中莫名地生出一份惶恐与担忧，于是问吉田：“拓郎医生什么时候到？”  
“应该还有几分钟就到了。”吉田答。  
“疼……”剛神智昏沉间呻吟着。他闻见了一丝极淡的木质香，这气味虽然未能缓解他的不适，却让他精神上放松了许多。  
光一几乎是在听见Omega声音的瞬间就靠近了他。他未曾见过这样脆弱得不堪一击的剛——他和父亲在一起时是神采飞扬的，和自己吵架的时候又是情绪激烈的，听说父亲突发疾病去世和在葬礼上是坚强勇敢的……唯独此刻，剛褪去一切的情绪，只剩一个自己。他向所有人展现出自己的无助，渴求得到一丝真正的关怀。  
吉田拿来干净的毛巾，光一接过后，蹲下身来细细为剛擦去头上的汗。他想，这个人真的很倔强，估计父亲也喜欢剛的这一点。其实他也是喜欢的，只是剛的倔强起来会软硬不吃，发起狠来又太知道如何直击人死穴，光一心里同时又存了一份畏惧。  
就像此刻，剛意识不清，他还敢靠近。如果剛睁开眼，只怕自己立刻就要逃走了。他害怕被那双眼睛凝视，也害怕被那张嘴巴里出现的语言刺伤。  
拓郎医生很快就来了。他年纪与堂本光生相仿，也姓吉田。但家里喊管家为“吉田”喊惯了，拓郎先生又是个很爽快的人，最不在意这些小细节，所以家里人就都喊他“拓郎医生”。  
“太太是不是胃病又犯了？”拓郎医生嘀咕着，来到剛的床边。他先拿体温计给剛测体温。  
38℃，剛发烧了。  
拓郎先生于是检查了剛的身体四肢是否有外伤感染，又查看了他的舌苔，还用听诊器听了听剛内脏的情况——麻烦了光一去掰开剛抵着肚子的胳膊。大约是听诊器太冰凉，又触碰了痛苦的地方，剛无意识地手上使力，于是紧紧握住了光一的手。光一一愣，鬼使神差地调整了一下，变成了与剛十指交握的姿势。  
“太太最近有什么不舒服吗？”拓郎医生检查完，皱着眉问在一旁的两个人。  
“太太倒是没说，”吉田答，“但太太最近待在工作室的时间很长，有时整天都不回来。可能饮食上没有注意，休息也比较不好。”  
“和疲劳是有关系，”拓郎医生点点头，“太太一直体弱，胃也不好。我等下再做几个检查，看看用什么药比较好。”  
“有劳您了。”  
两位吉田倒是达成一致，但光一一直沉默。他看着剛许久，开口道：“剛……怀孕了，我不知道这个和他生病有没有关系。”  
拓郎先是一惊，他看了看还在苦海里挣扎的剛，又觉得不无道理。堂本家新当家的强行标记了剛之后，就是他来为剛处理的伤口。有些画面他虽然不好说出口但的的确确是看到了，那样的情况下，剛会怀孕一点都不奇怪。但当时大家都有些慌乱，比起避孕，还是处理好糟糕的伤口比较重要。最后这件事也就被忘了。  
拓郎医生眯着眼睛仔细分析给光一听：“很有关系哦。太太现在应该怀孕还没多久。孕早期的Omega需要Alpha多多陪伴，身体状况才会稳定。按吉田管家说的情况，太太这是缺少Alpha的信息素安抚，有些激素紊乱。加上他过度疲劳，这才病了的吧。”  
可能性不过是这些，光一也想不到别的。拓郎医生让吉田去准备些清淡易消化的食物，打发他走了之后才来问光一：“他怀孕多久了？”尽管可能性很低，拓郎医生还是要确认标记之后是否有后续性行为。  
距离在客厅吵架也就过了四五天，那现在也就是……“一个月左右吧。”  
“你们商量好了要这个孩子了？”  
“……”  
哲郎医生笑眯眯地拍了拍光一的肩膀，说：“虽然身份上有些尴尬，但剛现在已经是你的Omega了，无论如何，你还是要好好负起Alpha的责任。还有啊，我呢，是建议你们留下这个孩子的。”  
“连您也觉得孩子很可怜吗？”光一问。  
“不不，不是这样的，”哲郎医生笑着摇摇头，“孩子固然无辜，但我是站在剛的角度来考虑的。他的身体太虚弱了，现在进行流产，都不知道他能不能活着从手术台上下来。而且就算剛能挺过这个手术，我想他的身体也不会好起来的——流产对Omega来说可是非常非常伤身的。”他刻意加重了语气。  
光一忽然就有点理解那日为何剛会发那样大的脾气。想来，剛去找的医生也告诉了他情况的复杂性。剛并没有那么轻松的选择，摆在他面前的只有两条路，一条是生，一条是死，所以他才会生气，崩溃，绝望，无助。  
剛只是表达了一个正常人在遇到一连串悲剧之后所会表达的感情而已。  
“可是……”光一看着床上的人，又看了看他们交握的手，心下完完全全都是不安，“他现在非常讨厌我，恨我也说不定。即使我想要弥补，他也不想要。而且……”  
“而且什么？”  
“而且……我也没有做好准备。他在我心里，一直都是小妈。”  
“可剛没有和你的父亲正式结婚，也没有被你的父亲标记，”拓郎医生提醒他，“现在标记他的人是你，让他怀孕的人也是你。光一，现在不是可以由着你的心的时间。你唯一要做的，就是负起责任。”  
“我……”  
拓郎医生打断他：“这是严肃的事情，光一。既然是你犯错在先，后果必须由你自己承担。只是，你也不必把这件事想得那么困难。可别小看了标记，它不仅仅会让你们在生理上产生联系，心理上也会的。”

“你是说……我难受的时候，他也会知道？”剛靠着垫子坐起身来，大眼睛里写满了难以置信。拓郎医生的药果然有效，快中午时剛就清醒过来。吃了点清粥后，他的胃也没那么难受了。虽然还是没有力气下床，但躺在床上与人交谈并无问题。  
堂岛坐在剛床边的小凳子上，认真同剛解释成结这一复杂的事情：“对，配对成结的Alpha与Omega也是有心灵感应的，尤其是Alpha只标记了一个Omega的情况下，这种感应会格外强烈。比如你做噩梦，你的Alpha甚至可能做同样的噩梦。” 剛之前的那次联络让堂岛很不放心，于是他第二天一从横滨回来就直赴堂本宅。堂本光一还恰好在家。但光一只听堂岛说“剛一直是我的病人”便放人进来了，一点不像他素来谨慎小心的风格。  
“你的Alpha”，这个说法让剛感到不适。纵然是事实他也不想承认。  
毕竟被标记的过程，太过痛苦，也太过屈辱。  
“剛，不是我残忍，只是你真的要学会接受现实。至少你也要为自己考虑一下，不论是流产还是清洗标记，都不是你现在这副身体可以承受的来的。”堂岛劝剛道。即便他是全日本数一数二的产科医生，但面对剛这种情况，他仍不建议铤而走险。作为医生，他不可能同意自己的患者往死路上走。  
于是兜兜转转，又回到了原点，自己无非是生或者死。剛闭上眼睛，后颈处的疤痕隐隐作痛。不如死了算了，他想，否则以后看到孩子，都要让他重新死一遍。  
“生产就会好吗？”剛冷声质问堂岛，“生产才更要命不是吗？”  
“是，生产风险也很大。但现在你还有四个月，这四个月或许就能改变什么。”  
“改变什么？”剛嗤笑一声，“是我的身体会好起来，还是我会和堂本光一产生爱情？”  
这我怎么知道，堂岛在心里小声地说。不过他仍在试图说服剛：“其实标记之后，你的身体就开始好转了。不然以你的身体情况，孩子会那么健康吗？我不想以孩子来说服你。这是要挟，对孩子也不公平。但我真的不希望从此就失去了一位你这么好的朋友。剛，未来的事情我们可以一起想办法，有什么我能做的我一定帮忙。可你从此放弃掉自己热爱的一切，不会在心里有一点点遗憾吗？”  
还说不要挟，这不也是要挟吗？剛在心里委屈，但他想反驳，却做不到。  
当初来堂本家，为的就是自己热爱的一切。现在他还可以拥有，甚至已经拥有了一部分……  
“你好好休息，有事直接联系我就好。”堂岛见剛不语，又闭着眼，以为他乏了，就起身和剛道别。剛干脆假寐，等堂岛离开了房间才睁开眼。  
窗帘没有拉，外面的阳光照进屋子来，金灿灿地撒在地毯上。剛偏头看着那片阳光，又看窗外——他似乎很久没有注意过外面是什么样子了。明明澄澈的蓝天与美好的世界就在眼前，可自己视而不见。

春天来了，是个好天气。

9

光一站在屋外抽烟。堂岛从屋里出来了，他看见光一，眼睛轱辘转一圈，不咸不淡地问好了一下——态度还是要有：自己是站在剛那边的。  
光一手一抬，吉田就不知道从哪里闪了过来，递过烟灰缸让光一按灭烟头。  
“您还要在外面站一会儿的话，记得穿外套。”吉田把挂在另一个胳膊上的外套给了人后，自己就进了屋子，当着堂岛和光一的面将门好好关上了。  
隔墙无耳，有话便可以说了。  
“他……好点了吗？”光一问。  
“好多了。”堂岛如实回答。  
“那就好。看他那样难受，我好像也能有点感同身受，”光一脸上流露出一些悲伤来，“母亲去世的时候，我13岁。但我17岁才分化。那个时候我莫名其妙地就天天生病，就像剛那样，身体差得不行。当时以为自己要活不下去了。后来拓郎医生，哦，他是我们家的家庭医生，他费了很大的力气才帮我熬过了分化这关。  
“现在大家都在和我说，这个孩子必须保住，不然剛就会死。但我也害怕，到时候孩子生下来了，要怎么养大呢？血亲不在身边，这孩子就要和我吃一样的苦。可我也不知道怎么才能劝剛留下来，他挺恨我的，我知道，所以不想拿孩子要挟他。”  
堂岛听了这话，颇为动容。他原本以为堂本光一根本不意识到自己的问题，不过是痛快了一时，留剛一个人长久痛苦。听完这番话他意识到，堂本光一也在很努力地寻找解决办法，一个能两全的办法。可是这办法几乎不存在，所以他必须两者取其一，因为残忍，也因为尊重剛的意见，所以堂本光一至今都没有做出抉择。  
“我和剛解释了很多次现在到底是什么样的情况，他心里不会没概念的，”堂岛也是忧愁，“但他心里有一个坎——这个孩子是怎么来的，他一想就难受。或者说只要想到孩子，他就会想到你，他就很痛苦。”  
“那天真的是意外……”光一想到那天晚上回家之前的事情就有些懊恼，“我想着回家前喝的最后一杯酒，总觉得不对劲。不过现在解释也没有用，事情已经是这样了。”  
堂岛好奇：“什么酒？”  
光一捏了捏眉心，满脸都写着后悔：“那天晚上是大型年会，当时好几个会社的社长和公子哥都在。我想早点回家来着，所以走的时候被他们年轻点的几个人灌了几杯酒。前几杯都是从侍者那里随便拿的，但最后一杯是硬塞给我的。喝完回家路上就觉得不舒服，到家后没多久，我就……发情了。唉，事到如今也说不清了，只是觉得最后那杯有点蹊跷。”  
一旁听着的堂岛皱着眉，感觉事情并不简单。

春寒料峭，到底还是要保暖为上。

tbc.


End file.
